Vice Principal Luna
Vice Principal Luna is a character in the movie. She is the Vice-Principal of Canterlot High. In the movie, Luna is vice principal of Canterlot High. Her sister is the principal. The human Fluttershy brings Twilight's crown to her after it falls through the portal. She is later fooled by Sunset Shimmer into thinking Twilight destroyed the decorations for the Princess of the Fall Formal dance, until Flash Sentry provides evidence to the contrary. She holds the ballot box after the students finish fixing up the hall for the Fall Formal. At the dance, she carries both the envelope and the crown in a box to Celestia after Flash's band stops playing. She then hands the envelope to her sister to read who the Fall Formal Princess is. She is next seen being awoken from Sunset Shimmer's hypnosis alongside the students. Lastly, she is seen handing a trowel to the repentant Sunset Shimmer, so she can repair the damage she caused to the school. In the sequel, Rainbow Rocks, Vice Principal Luna and her big sister, Principal Celestia, are enjoying all the students preparations for the Canterlot High School Musical Showcase. When Sunset Shimmer and the Rainbooms come to speak to them about the Dazzlings and the dark magic they're using, Luna and Celestia have already been placed under the Dazzlings' spell as well. For the rest of the movie, they are seen judging the competition, but are freed from the Dazzlings' spell, off-screen, following the destruction of the Dazzlings' ruby pendants by the Rainbooms, and then sending the Dazzlings running off in disgrace with the infuriated students. Pony Form Like several characters in the movie, Vice Principal Luna has an Equestrian counterpart. In her pony form, she is an alicorn princess responsible for raising the moon. At one stage, she was known as Nightmare Moon due to tyrannous actions 1000 years ago. These actions were refusing to lower the moon in an attempt to create an everlasting night. Quotes "This is no ordinary mirror. It is a gateway to another world. A gateway that opens once every thirty moons." - Princess Luna describing the Crystal Mirror that connects to Canterlot High "Your crown does not belong in the place Sunset Shimmer now calls home. And in her possession, your Element of Harmony will no doubt be used to bring harm to the inhabitants of this other realm. They will not have the power to defend themselves." - Princess Luna knowing full well the dangers of the Element of Magic being in another realm devoid of magic "Time is of the essence. On the third day, when the moon reaches its peak in the night sky, the gateway will close. And once it does, it will be another thirty moons before you will be able to use it to return." - Princess Luna warning Twilight of the time frame she has to succeed before the portal closes for some time "Why would you think Twilight was responsible for something like this?" - Vice Principal Luna doubtful of Sunset blaming Twilight for the Fall Formal decorations being ruined "I think it should be fairly obvious that the school ''cannot let someone who would do something like this ''compete for the Fall Formal crown." - Vice Principal Luna after Sunset frames Twilight for destroying the Fall Formal decorations "I am afraid enough damage has been done to the gym that we will have to postpone the dance until tomorrow night. If you will excuse me, I need to let my sister know about this latest development." - Luna goes to tell her big sister, Principal Celestia, of the Fall Formal needing to be postponed Gallery :Vice Principal Luna image gallery Personality Vice-Principal Luna has a very stern but understanding demeanor, much like her pony counterpart. pl:Vice Principal Luna Category:Female characters Category:Teacher Category:Princesses